


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by laurennhoee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BY E, M/M, Short One Shot, gonana lmao, good by e world, iDK IM SrY, im gonana cry, this is so ghei, tumblr req????????????????????????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurennhoee/pseuds/laurennhoee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im so sorry idk it probably doesnt make sense </p><p>but they are singing to /for the dancing and the dreaming/ cover by erutan music </p><p>by e</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Dancing and the Dreaming

The sound of waves crashed against one another, led by the wind who hooted its way around the beach houses. The smell of the ocean danced themselves in the boy’s lungs. His long, dark eyelashes ever so slightly brushed against his cheek as he swayed sideways. His kantele sat on his lap steadily, his pale and delicate fingers grabbed each strings gracefully, creating a serene melody in the air. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, hearing a shuffling sound behind him. He sucked in a deep breath, lips parting beautifully as he sang.

 

 

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With never a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you would marry me_

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me on my journey_

_If you will promise me your heart_

_And love me for eternity_

 

 

A slightly deeper but calming voice joined; a baroque guitar in hand, strings already vibrating as well along with the latter’s body as he simmered, “Morning, Koutarou.”

__

_**My dearest one, my darling dear** _

_**Your mighty words astound me** _

_**But I've no need for mighty deeds** _

_**When I feel your arms around me** _

 

“Morning, Keiji.” Koutarou replied.

 

_But I would bring you rings of gold_

_I'd even sing you poetry_

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me_

 

 

The palm trees clapped in the background, as if in time with the beat; the chirpings of birds sounded of soprano ocarinas; the waves are of someone drumming a tambourine; finally, the wind of an alto recorder. The environment seemed to further excite the two with the ensemble.

 

**_I have no use for rings of gold_ **

**_I care not for your poetry_ **

**_I only want your hand to hold_ **

**_I only want you near me_ **

 

Koutarou and Keiji chortled, both leaning in to rub their noses together. Dropping their instruments as they harmonised, the two scrambled their way outside the house into the pleasurable warm sand; a playful aura shining off of their delighted faces.

 

 

**_To love and kiss to sweetly hold_ **

**_For the dancing and the dreaming_ **

**_Through all life's sorrows_ **

**_And delights I'll keep your laugh inside me_ **

 

Koutarou somehow managed to catch a running Keiji in his arms, lifting the brunet’s feet of the ground. “Kou!” the aforementioned Keiji giggled, Koutarou mischievously led them crashing down the shiveringly cold waters; splishes and splashes and notes of giggling emerged from the couple for a good measure. The shrieks of their laughter soon died down as the playful aura transitioned into a romantic sort.

 

_I'll swim and sail a savage seas_

_With never a fear of drowning_

_ I'd gladly ride the waves so white _

_And_ **_you will marry me_**

 

They sang, hands clasped one another while foreheads touched, nose poking nose. Glitters and sparkles of the salty water appeared as chapped lips caressed smooth lips.

**Author's Note:**

> did i ruin it 
> 
> yes


End file.
